


Come Home

by Darkrose3



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrose3/pseuds/Darkrose3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark and Steve Rogers vs. Iron Man and Captain America</p><p>Which side will win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a writing trailer the story will update after the movie.
> 
> Tony POV  
> ~  
> Steve POV

Steve stop this and let's go home, I miss you, let's not do this we can find another way. Steve come home, there asking me to stop you at any cost but I don't want to. Steve come home, why can you see that this is hurting me you promise you wouldn't hurt me. Steve come home, before I put this armor because if I do we are no longer Steve and Tony vs the world it would be Iron Man vs. Captain America. Steve don't come home because now we are enemies and as an enemy I must stop you....at any cost.

~

Tony don't do this and go home, I miss you, I don't want to hurt you, because there is no other way. Tony go home, I know they order you to stop me at any cost but I don't want you to do it. Tony go home I don't want to hurt you, I promise that I wouldn't please don't make me break that promise. Tony go home, put on the armor because when I fight you, I will fight you as Iron Man not as Tony. Tony go home or not, I won't stop I have to protect my friend....at any cost.


End file.
